


Alone Together

by cheesesan



Category: Batman (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Gay Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Tim Drake is Batman, Titans Tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesesan/pseuds/cheesesan
Summary: Tim can always find Jason wherever he is. So they can lick each other wounds.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Small thing loosely based in the events of Detective Comics 966 where Batman! Tim tells Tim about what happened with Jason. Try not to think much about canon or how Tim finds Jason anyway, I just wanted to write something kind of angsty about this universe.

Jason felt his cold hands creeping over his thighs, slowly massaging his skin. With this kind of contact, Jason could feel all the calluses on Tim’s hands. His hands were still smaller than Jason’s, but they looked rougher now. His skin was more pale too, so it was easier to see the scars and cuts all over his hands. His body was in similar state, but now it was carefully hidden under that oppressive suit.

The Batman suit.

It looked out of place in Tim but at the same time Jason couldn’t think of anyone better to wear that cowl after Bruce was... not Batman anymore. So every time Tim came to Jason like this, after some kind of mission, right after some time he could feel his life almost slipping through his fingers, Jason couldn’t help the oddly pleasant shivers on his spine.

At the same time Jason hated remembering about Bruce and everything he did to fuck his, Tim, Dick, Damian, _everyone’s lives,_ he also had felt some kind of sick pleasure on his insides.

_“Thank God it’s not me._ ” He would think. “ _Thank God it’s Tim”_ , he would think right after, absolutely disgusted with himself for feeling relieved about Tim wearing that cursed cowl. _“He asked for this.”_ He would say to himself as if to ask forgivness. _“He wasn’t like me or Dick, who had no way to survive if Bruce didn’t help us, or Damian who was Bruce’s kid. He wanted to be Robin.”_ Jason could hear the disgusting voice on his head, excusing his own faults in this situation.

The same Tim who occupied Jason’s pathetic thoughts was now slowly caressing his scars, gently pulling his trousers over his legs. He was always careful with his legs, especially the one Jason lost years ago. Almost like he was afraid Jason could still feel pain there even after he lost that limb.

_“Dumb kid._ ” Jason wanted to say, but at the same time he found it endearing that scary Batman, the version that was way scarier than Bruce, according to what he heard, was so gentle and careful with him in bed. Especially because Jason wasn’t all that sweet with Tim when they worked together, years and years ago.

With these kind of thoughts, Jason let Tim push his body on the soft bed. Jason still didn’t knew what Tim always came here for. _“To get some intel”,_ the younger man always tells Jason as soon as he finds Jason in the small town he lived, far far away from Gotham and where Tim couldn’t help but go once or twice a month.

“Still a creppy ass kid, huh.” Jason chuckled as he grabbed Tim’s tidy dark hair. Jason somehow missed how long it was before, when the kid still wore that Robin suit, still going after Bruce and running his smart ass mouth.

Now Tim’s silence made Jason memories get all hazy. Sometimes he didn’t know if he was confusing his own memories of Bruce with Tim’s or if Tim was always like this.

But it wasn’t hard to guess that was something that Bruce could beat on him, that creepy, uneasy silence.

“Not a kid anymore.” Tim snickered, slowly massaging Jason’s erection and engulfing it with his mouth. He smiled as he heard Jason’s moans and felt the cock on his mouth getting harder with the stimulus. Tim stretched his arms to lift Jason’s shirt as he kept sucking Jason’s cock and started to massage the older man chest. As soon as he felt Tim’s cold fingers pinching his nipples, Jason screamed and shoved himself inside Tim’s mouth. Tim kept his eyes closed as he kept bobbing his head on Jason’s cock. Jason snickered.

“Damn, fuck, Tim....you really became Batman after all, huh?” Jason moaned as he tried, futilely, keep his hips still in the bed. “You can’t even ,fuck...” Jason writhed on the bed as he felt his release coming while Tim kept sucking him off. “You can’t even come here and, hnng...aaahh... fuck,....why can’t you come and talk like a normal person, fuck, fuck,fuck,fuck, aaa.”

Jason moaned as he came inside Tim’s mouth. The younger sucked and licked Jason’s cock until it was pratically clean, not letting one single drop of cum fall outside his mouth. Tim waited until Jason’s cock was limp again to let it go, cleaning his mouth with the backside of his hand. He looked at Jason under him, breathing hard. His face full of scars was covered in sweat, his forehead full of wrinkles.

He was way older and weaker now, but Tim still felt that pain in his chest whenever he looked at Jason, similar to when he was Robin.

But they weren’t kids anymore.

They couldn’t go back.

“Shut up.”

Jason whimpered as he felt Tim grab his legs, pulling his body closer to his. Jason’s face grew hotter as he felt Tim’s hard erection pulsing between his thighs. Tim’s hard cock looked absolutely obscene between Jason’s thighs, the rest of his body covered by the Batman suit. The whole situation looked dirty in Jason’s eyes and he wanted to run away so badly. However, even if he really intended to run away, Jason knew that he could never overpower Tim right now.

“You fucking sick kid, don’t you have any shame using my fucking amputated leg to get off?” Jason snickered as he tried to avoid Tim’s face. It was hard to look at his face as he looked so debauched in pleasure, his tidy hair falling a bit on his face, the always serious expression giving place to one that Jason couldn’t help but find cute.

That’s why he couldn’t ever refuse Tim whenever he came back to him anyway. Jason couldn’t get enough of that serious, scary face getting distorted in such earthly pleasures because of him.

He also felt that this helped to pay for his sins.

For trying to kill Tim back then.

For failing Bruce.

_“Shut up”,_ he always told himself

For leaving Tim alone in the sinking ship that was named Gotham. Trying to fulfill an impossible mission.

_“SHUT UP!”_

He screamed at himself within his own thoughts as he moaned while Tim thrusted his hard cock between his legs, his breath faster and faster. He opened his eyes and looked at Jason.

“You can’t....hng, talk about me.... Why don’t you refuse me then...”Tim moaned as he accelerated his pace, fucking Jason’s thighs faster. “I know that you just, you just...you just can’t refuse me anyway...” Tim smirked as he saw the annoyed look in Jason’s face. Jason turned his face to avoid Tim’s, but the new Batman grabbed his chin as he kept fucking Jason’s thighs. He caressed Jason’s covered eye.

“You can’t ,aaa, let go of me. We’re both failures, so....we can just lick each other wounds..... ”Tim let go of Jason’s face and pressed his thighs together as he came on top of Jason. Tim’s cum covered Jason’s belly and Jason’s couldn’t help but feel disgust as Tim fell on top of him, smearing his cum all over Jason body.

“You would rather do that...than ever talk...anyway...” Tim said breathless, his chest falling and rising on top of Jason’s body.

The two of them just lay there for what seemed like a long time. Jason doozed off until he felt Tim’s body leave his side. Jason could swear that he felt Tim’s cold fingers caressing his own hair.

When he came to, Tim had cleaned his body and changed his clothes. Jason woke up to his usual empty room, with only the usual note by the side of the bed, a new change of clothes and warm food.

“Little fucker...”

Jason was used to the feeling of waking up alone and he was used to disappointment. Especially regarding his so called family, even Tim.

But it was still better than sleeping with Tim like he did once and waking up to his feverish sleep talk as he asked Jason to go back to Gotham. Then, Tim would eventually wake up pretending that nothing ever happened and put that fucking cowl back again.

Jason wouldn’t ever go back. That life was over for him.

He knew Tim could find him if he needed.

Batman always knew what was necessary to be done, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. As always, comments are very much welcome!


End file.
